Items herein generally relate to scanner equipment and methods, and more particularly to such methods that display a scanner device menu containing custom size options for items to be scanned.
One useful data item when performing scanning is the size of the item being scanned. This allows data to be taken from a limited area of the overall platen (potentially reducing file size to improve storage efficiency), allows processing resources to be focused on a smaller number of pixels from the optical sensor, eliminates problems with scanning undesirable elements (e.g., scanning portions of the platen cover, border edges of the item being scanned, shadow areas, etc.), etc. If a standard size item is being scanned, the dimensions can be known with certainty; however, if a non-standard size item is being scanned, many times the user is required to manually enter the size of the item.
Scanning equipment can perform a relatively lower resolution (“quick”) scan to identify characteristics of an item that is to be scanned. Such a quick scan allows the scanner to automatically set parameters, such as color/monochrome choice, scan area identification, resolution, orientation, etc. During this quick scan, the scanner can detect a size issue, primarily as to whether the item to be scanned has an industry standard size or not. If a size issue is detected, such scanners can present an exception window to the user to allow the user to manually enter the dimensions of the item to be scanned.
However, if a user regularly scans documents that are not standard sizes on the platen, conventional scanners require users to always enter the size of the item to be scanned manually, and this can be time consuming, especially if there are multiple pages of the same custom size that are to be scanned.